


A revealing conversation

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Just for Laughs, Other, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Five and the other runners that raises more questions than it answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A revealing conversation

In the early months after the beginning of the outbreak Able had carefully incubated and hatched as many chickens as possible from the small flock at Janine’s in order to provide food for their future. It had been a long 18 month wait until the new chicks were old enough to lay, but now that they had begun there was a sudden abundance of eggs in their food supply, a valuable source of protein. It was too bad that the cooks at Able went particularly creative when it came to incorporating the new food source into the meals. The runners in particular, who needed more protein than the rest, were finding a fried egg placed atop every single meal.

“These fucking eggs” groaned runner Eleven as they plonked their dinner tray on the long table before sitting down.  
“Blame the cooks not the eggs” slurred Six, passing Eleven the bottle of vodka that the runners had been sharing around for the last hour whilst waiting for a late dinner that had been postponed until 8pm. Five had found it on a run earlier and they decided all the runners could use a chance to unwind, even if there was no special occasion to warrant opening the precious alcohol. Despite the grumbling about the food all the runners were actually in quite a cheerful mood.  
“I don’t mind, it reminds me of living in Thailand” said Five with a dreamy, nostalgic look.  
Forks literally clattered to plates as everyone stopped to look at Five, for most of them that simple sentence was one of the most personal things they had ever heard the runner say about their past.  
“What?” Five demanded suddenly snapping back to the present and looking around the table.  
“When did you live in Thailand?” Queried one of their fellow runners, desperately grasping for more information. Perhaps it was the alcohol that had loosened Fives tongue, or maybe they were feeling homesick for their past because they continued;  
“I done part of my first Uni degree there, I spent quite a lot of time in South East Asia actually” they said wistfully  
“Asia? Really? Bet you had some wild times over there!” Jibed Three  
“Yeah, I guess” they said pushing around the food on their plate “Studying, backpacking, working for a while before I got transferred to the Middle East” Five said with a small grin at Sara from under their eyelashes. Sara knew a little about Fives assignments there from their Mullins file, but mostly it was marked confidential and she was always trying to get more info out of them.  
“And then of course I just had to get posted out here right before the outbreak” Five concluded.  
There was an almost stunned silence at how much Five had just revealed to the group after a year of failing to drag even a hint about their past out of them.  
“Wait!” Interjected Four so suddenly that all eyes turned from Five to her “You just said ‘out here’ like, are you not from England?” Queried Jody, a serious expression suddenly contorting her face, triggering shocked gasps all round.  
Five grinned and fought down a giggle that was struggling to escape their throat.  
“Of course they are, Fives from London” contributed Sam with all the confidence in the world that he knew his best friend. That was it, Five laughed loudly and Sara couldn’t help but join in.  
“What?” Demanded Sam “you are from London aren’t you?”  
When Five calmed down enough to speak they replied “Sam I said I was living in London, when the outbreak hit, I never said I grew up there” with a quizzical yet amused expression, Five had never realized that people assumed they were from the UK like the rest of them, they had consciously lost their native accent long ago because of the nature of their work, it also helped that they had spent their entire adult life abroad.  
“What?!?” Demanded Sam for the second time in less than a minute, “how did I not know this? I thought we were friends!”  
“Oh Sam” said Five, placing their hand over Sam’s, a grin still threatening to break into a laugh “We are friends, I just never realized you thought I was from around here, I just assumed you could tell I wasn’t”  
“So where are you from?” Demanded Three keenly, excitement plastered across his face  
“America?” Chimed Twelve  
“Scandinavia!” Declared Four  
“What languages do you speak?” Asked Six  
This had clearly evolved into some kind of guessing game, and all Five and Eight could do was laugh  
“Don’t tell them!” Gasped Sara “This is too good!”  
“Agreed!” Laughed Five  
The guesses and questions continued unanswered for a while before Five squeezed Sara’s knee  
“Time for bed?” Five asked with a cheeky grin toward their girlfriend  
“Oh come on its only 8:30 you can’t get out of this that easily” complained Sam with a pout  
“Its 8:30, that’s my point exactly” said Five returning their gaze to Sara “that only gives us two hours till you need to sleep for your early mission”  
“What do you need two hours for?” Asked Sam in his adorably oblivious way  
Sara grinned seductively at Five and raised one eyebrow “Only two hours? Well we better get going then” which won a few giggles from some of the other runners. Five took Saras hand and stood to leave.  
“I still don’t get it” whined Sam, turning runners giggles into a roar of laughter  
“If you want to ‘get it’ our door is always open for you Sam” said Sara seductively into Sam’s ear, followed by an audible spank to Fives backside, causing them a small yelp.  
Five giggled “night guys, night Sam” and placed a small peck on the top of Sam’s stunned head, followed by a suggestive wink, and the pair exited the hall.  
“Oh my god!” Exclaimed Three after they were out of earshot. Sam remained motionless, eyes wide.  
“What are you waiting for!?!” Three continued “you just got invited to a marathon threesome with the two of hottest people left on earth. And I say marathon because Five could literally finish a marathon in two hours”  
All eyes looked expectantly at Sam.  
“Yeah but…but they were just joking. Right? Right?” Stammered Sam whilst blushing deep Crimson.  
Everyone just laughed more.  
“Why don’t you go find out!” Was the only answer supplied.


End file.
